Electronic movement capture can occur through the use of sensory information that can include cameras and physical sensors. The resulting images from cameras and motion information from physical sensors can then be analyzed to understand how a body moves through space. In the realm of camera based motion capture, pictures or a video stream from a camera is analyzed to determine the subjects of interest and the changes that occur between the pictures. Sometimes images and sensor information are used together to more accurately understand motion and to more easily distinguish the subject's body from the background. The sensors can be as simple as reflective markers and as complex as accelerometer based sensors that provide information about movement in one or more axes.
As technology has improved for identifying and analyzing movement, the technology has found many uses. For example, the motion capture technology has been used for movies and in video games. Some video games can now detect a user's or player's motions from the use of sensory information. The motion capture information can then be used to allow a player to interact with the system based on the user's movements. The user's movements are then used as inputs to the video game to control actions within the video game. This can increase a user's feeling of immersion in the game and allow a more natural-feeling input mechanism. A problem with motion capture, though, is being able to analyze the information received from the camera and/or sensors in a fashion that provides both accuracy and timeliness.